I've Always Loved You
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna's worried about Yoh. He's been distant lately. She is then told something disturbing. Anna goes to find out if what she heard is true. But sometimes it's best not to know the truth because the truth hurts.YohxAnna,YohxTamao.[COMPLETE]


_**I've Always Loved You**_

**_A/N: _**A little statement I must make before we begin. Yoh and Anna are **not** engaged in this story and they live in different houses. They are boyfriend & girlfriend. Not fiancees.

_**- - - - - - **_

A girl with shimmering bright golden hair bounced happily upstairs to her room and picked up her phone. She punched in numbers and waited on the other line.

The young brunette boy turned to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey! What's up?"

"Hey Anna. Nothing just reading. You?"

"Oh nothing really. Well . . . . actually tomorrow's pretty special. Do you know why," Anna asked hoping he'd know.

"Uhhh . . . . tomorrow's the day . . . umm . . . you'll be getting a manucure . . . ?" Yoh answered.

Anna tugged onto the cord of the phone, a little disappointed. She usually liked his sense of humor but it just didn't seem funny this time.

"Umm . . . That's not really the answer I was looking for, but hey I'll come over tomorrow and surprise you!"

"Oh . . . . Er well ok Anna. Bye."

_-Click-_

"Bye . . . I love you . . . ?"

Anna frowned as she looked at the phone and put it down. She sighed deeply.

_Oh well. . ._she thought to herself. She looked up and saw her calendar hanging up on the wall. With a faint red mark circling tomorrow's date, and at the side it read :

_Happy Birthday & Anniversary. I love Yoh._

Anna left her room sighing deeply. But she cheered herself up a bit.

_So what if Yoh doesn't know that tomorrow is a special day for us. At least I get to spend the day with him. I guess I have to forgive Yoh on such a special occasion but once I get over to his house . . . I'm gonna have to add some things to his calendar._

**- The Next Day - **

Anna wakes up and takes a quick shower and goes downstairs for breakfast. Afterwards she goes back into her room and turns on her computer. She checks her e-mail daily because Yoh always sends her sweet little e-cards saying "I love you" but lately . . . he hasn't. She wondered why but took the thought out of her head. She checked her mail only to find she had no new messages. She looked into her inbox and saw all the messages and e-cards he sent her that she had saved.

She was a bit worried about him. He's been a little distant lately and the last time they hung out was 2 weeks ago. So she decided to call him.

**- At Yoh's House - **

"Hello?"

Anna heard an unfamiliar female voice on the other end. She suspected it was his mother.

"Hi . . . is Yoh there?"

"I'm sorry but Yoh hasn't been here in days.

"Oh . . . Do you know where he went?" Anna asked concerned.

"Well Yoh said he was at a friend's house a couple of days ago."

"What's his friend's name," Anna asked feeling a little bit nosy now.

"It was Tamao."

Anna stood frozen. Stunned.

She couldn't believe this.

"Oh . . . Umm ok thank you."

"Would you like to leave a message," Yoh's mother asked politely.

"No thanks."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

_-Click-_

**- Later that Day - **

Around 8:00 p.m. Anna left her house and drove to someplace where she did not want to go. Tamao's house. She hated her so much. They used to be good friends until one day she found out about her secret crush on Yoh and that she was just Anna's friend, pretending, so that she could steal Yoh from her. Since she found out, she never spoke to her again and Yoh and Anna stayed away from her. Yet Tamao still lusted after Yoh. So she surely couldn't trust those two to be alone with each other.

And Yoh! Why would he do that? Anna thought. He knew well of her relationship with Tamao. He knew she liked him and would do anything to have him. Why would he be hanging out with Tamao when he knew how much she forbidded Yoh to stay away from her. She thought he would understand, but why would he do this then?

Anna felt her heart race as she pulled up to Tamao's house. She worried of what they might be doing together and she quickly climbed out of her car.

She snuck up to her window, unknowingly to Yoh and Tamao, and peered through eavesdropping, on their conversation.

**- Inside of Tamao's House - **

"Sooo . . . . Do you wanna watch a movie," Tamao asked.

"Sure," Yoh replied.

Tamao then pops in the movie and goes back to the couch sitting next to Yoh. She then stood up and turned down the lights a little and smiled at Yoh . He smiled back and she went back to her seat.

**- Outside where Anna is -**

It was getting dark and Anna was getting numb. She quivered when Tamao turned down the lights. She was outraged! Trying to make a move on her love. Anna continued to wait around, listening to their conversation.

**- Back inside Tamao's House -  
**

Tamao gets up toget popcorn and comes back five minutes later.

"Here," she said handing him the bowl of popcorn.

"I put in extra butter just for you," Tamao said happily.

"Thanks Tammy," Yoh said along with a smile.

**- 10 Minutes Later - **

Tamao took her eyes off the tv for a while and looked over to Yoh sitting closely by her side. She smiled at him. Yoh noticed this after a few moments and smiled back at her.

"I love you Yoh . . . . . as a friend ," Tamao said lying about that last part.

"Same here," Yoh said still smiling.

Yoh then looks deeply into her eyes and Tamao leans in. Yoh pauses a bit but then leans in as well. They were only inches apart before both of their lips touched, with their eyes closed.

The kiss soon turned to a passionate one and things started to heat up. Both of them seemed to enjoy this a lot.

Anna on the other hand watches the whole thing. The conversartion, the kiss. She could do nothing but stare and stare with complete shock.

**- Back with Tamao and Yoh - **

Tamao positions herself onto Yoh, and she begins to pull her up shirt with difficulty, having to enjoy their kiss too much. Yoh then helps her and pulls up her shirt. Yoh breaks off the kiss to stare at her bra and then takes out some protection and Tamao puts it on him. Things are getting heated up. Both Tamao and Yoh slip out of their pants and Yoh starts to enter as Tamao moans increased loudly and quickly.

Anna witnesses the whole thing and her heart breaks. She feels it sink down to the lowest depths of the dark abyss of which she now sees herself in. With mixed emotions, her actions take control and she ran up to her door and pounds on it.

"Oh crap. Someone's at the door," Tamao whispered loudly.

"What do we do?" Tamao began to panic a little but Yoh starts to plant kisses along her collarbone.

"Shh .. Calm down. It's ok. Just ignore it baby," Yoh hushed.

"Ok," Tamao said.

Anna can still them and finds them still making love even though someone's banging on their door.

_Slut. . . _She thought.

Anna had enough and just burst through the door.

Tamao and Yoh look over to who walked in on them and Yoh gasped.

"YOH ! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME," Anna yelled uncontrollably. She didn't even notice the tears that began to flow from her eyes for the first time.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But it was Tamao! She forced herself onto me! You gotta believe me hun," Yoh pleaded as he took himself out of Tamao.

Tamao, who was watching their fight, just smirked.

"You're a liar Yoh Asakura! I saw everything!." Anna screamed.

"What! B-but . . . How," Yoh yelled.

"I was looking through the window! I saw and heard everything. Your conversations. When you told her you love her. When you guys kissed. And when you guys started to have sex," Anna yelled.

"Oops," Tamao said innocently.

"Guess I forgot to close the curtains," Tamao said smirking.

Anna hadn't forgot her either. She went up to her and punched her in the face. She knocked out Tamao and she lay there on the ground, unconscious.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But it's just . . . it wasn't working for us," Yoh began.

"No I guess not! Maybe it's because you forgot today was my birthday and not only that! Today was our anniversary! How could you forget? Maybe it's because you don't know how much I love you," Anna said, her voice calming down a bit. Her tears began to stop running but her eyes were red and swollen.

Yoh was stunned. He didn't say anything. He just sat there.

After awhile Anna spoke.

"I'm leaving," she said.

"No, don't . . .," Yoh begged.

"Don't try and stop me Yoh. I'm leaving. I thought you promised that no matter what you'd always be there for me. That when I would fall . . . you would be there to catch me. But it looks like you missed and let me fall," Anna said sadly, her back facing him.

"I love you," Yoh said.

Anna ignores him and leaves anyways. She gets into her car and at that moment Yoh puts back on his clothes and runs out of the house and begins to chase after her as she drives away. Anna stares at him in through her window and she begins to cry again. She hears him calling out her name. She sees him mouthing out her name. As all of this is happening. Anna wasn't watching the road and then a horn honked.

Headlights gleamed.

Heads turned.

Screeching was heard.

Cars collided.

Silence pierced through the dark night.

A man stands alone at the wreck before him out on the road.

A man staring with shock.

A man who has not let all that had just happened sink in yet.

A man stands alone.

A man who let his love fall and crash.

_**The End . . . . ?**_

**A/N: **Ok I'm done. Just so you know . . . I got the '_idea_' of this story from something I read before. It was quite sad and I thought I would make it into a fic. It was pretty short but I just changed the story, making it more detailed and longer. But the main plot of it stays the same. Unless that is . . . If I continue this story. I'm not so sure if I wanna make this a oneshot or continue it. You tell me in your reviews.Thanks.


End file.
